The top of the chain: School
by Alliecard
Summary: I first saw him that fateful day, 3 months in. I'll push and pull till I get my way, Just you wait and See. He'll come to me... Abuse, Lemon, Yaoi, Rape. Cloud Leon and others to follow. Bad summary, good story! Set in High
1. Start anew

I loved when he pushed me away and I'd pull him back in

I loved when he pushed me away and I'd pull him back in. His vocal pleas of release. My finger nails in his skin and his in the dashboard. I'm a sadist, him a machoist. We fit together perfectly. But when his screams of Pleasure turned to those of pain, I didn't stop.

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

**Leon's P.O.V**

School, boredom in a cup. As my 'buddy' Seifer would say. Same classes every week, same pitiful teachers trying to hammer shit into our brains. I wouldn't say it was worth it. I usually ended up ditching this 'fine' institute. Bull. Shit. But anyway, who would want to talk about the finer points of the shit we get put through.

The 'Travers Town Sleazy High' as it was so wonderfully dubbed did NOT live up to its name. It went beyond.

Every girl was hanging of a males arm, Myself included. Knives bought in every day, trying to impress and to inform others that you didn't take kindly to the shit. But that was before.

That was before we went to Radiant Garden. Sounds fun eh? Start at a new life, new people and start a new learning Career. So We moved, And my father worked for Jenova technology advancements. Or Shin-ra either one sounded right.

I changed my name. New start and all. From Squall Laguna Loire, to Leon Griever Leonheart. Yeah my fathers name got rejected from my syllabus. My brother changed his last name, and that seemed to be the change for the moment.

I hauled another box of my possessions up to the attic. Another thing I managed to keep. I slept in the attic at our old home, and now I still sleep in the attic at our house. Sora complained at my treatment of him while selecting my room, I just shoved him out of the way(read: Hand on face and shove).

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

Three months later.

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

**Leon's POV**

School was still dull, but a bit better at the new school. They actually gave a damn. I had new friends a new life, but I still felt cold. It was the same, wherever I went, I was…Cold. I had warm friends and wonderful people surrounding me, but I was cold. I went into my shell a bit more. There were barely any body at the school that conformed, they were like me, and I wasn't like them. And then he arrived.

Just out of the blue, Middle of the term he appeared. He didn't talk. But he was the perfect Aerian. Blonde hair, blue eyes. Oh man, He stirred something inside me that hadn't showed itself in ages.

He looked like a machoist. Perfect. Emo looking clothing, from hot topic or something like that. Chains and buckles running down his legs, like a metal waterfall. And was that a motor bike helmet under his arm? Sure looked like it. Maybe I could ask him for a ride one time.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

This is a trial Chapter for this story. If you like it or hate it, Tell me. I'm a reveiw Whore!!

Any flames will be used to boil more tea.


	2. When in doubt, PANIC!

This is for the two people who love me enough to answer my pleads of tell me if I'm wasteing time or not

_This is for the two people who love me enough to answer my pleads of tell me if I'm wasteing time or not!!_

_:DrumRoll:_

_Merrik, and bigfan!_

_Bigfan!: Yes there is nothing to fear! Leon will always be seme._

_Merrik: DON'T EAT ME!!_

_I'm sorry these chapters are short, I try to update asap, and thus they are shorter. But also my brain shut down today, that's where the skitzo line came from, I hate people calling Skitsophrenic Skitzos. I cannot spell by the way, I rely heavily on spell check(not)._

_Warning: No own, me._

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

**Cloud's POV**

I walked into that class on the first day and that boy, ney Man; did not leave my mind one day. That scar running diagonally across his face made him the perfect bad boy. That 'marring' scar made him look perfect.

NO! Stop thinking that way; I hit myself in the head.

My brother looked at me from across the room, his blue eyes searching mine for an explanation, he sighed and shook his head without the answer he was looking for; none.

This tended to be a habit between us, not asking any questions just waiting for the other to voice their problems.

Roxas always knew that something was wrong; just he never asked the questions that I'd hoped he'd ask.

One day, He might.

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

**Leon's POV**

"SORA! GET OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW OR YOUR HEAD IS GONNA BE ON THE ROOF AND YOUR BODY IS GONNA BE IN THE BASEMENT!" I yelled. The little brat ran as fast as his stumpy legs would carry him. Him and the silver haired brat that is. What's his name, Riza or something? Oh well, whatever kept the brat happy.

With a more pressing issue I found out the blonde's name. But with the bad memory I have I forgot, something like Claude? Oh well, it won't matter when He's screaming my name. I heard giggling from down the hall; rolling my eyes I slowly trudged my way to the top of the stairs and to my sanctuary.

I flopped onto the double bed on the far wall. Its warmth from the sun filling me with some kind of hope. A hope for love maybe?

Maybe a hope for an old friend?

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

**Cloud's POV**

I watched in horror as My father walked in the door. Cuts lined his bloody legs, and arms. I had no idea what had happened today. To whom, and what from, but from the looks of it. It was not good.

"Hey kid," He said ruffling my hair, my hair a bit dirty with the dried blood.

"What happened?" I asked, almost hoping for no answer.

"Skitzo."

Always.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Reveiw. I am a reveiw whore.

Flames(equal)tea


	3. Why are you wearing my pants?

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

**Leon's POV**

I held my chest. Grabbing at the shirt above my heart. I was sitting on the edge of my bed. I felt myself shudder involuntarily.

This was not right. It was only 7am, another school day. I shook my head and hoped for the best. I grabbed the leather pants I would wear today, and the thin white shirt. Screw underwear today.

It'll be a holiday.

'_Undie freedom day'_

I smiled. Quickly wiping my face as I saw Sora bouncing on my bottom step. He looked nervous to even talk to me. I caught his Eyes contact when I nudged his head with my fist.

"What's up little bro?" I said, trying to be friendly. He looked up at me, his face blotchy as though he'd been crying. He sniffled and buried his head into the front of my shirt. One of my hands found its way to his head and the other to his back. "Sora?"

I frowned. All I could hear was him crying and the occasional hiccup.

"Kairi…. She (Sniffle) Left me… for a girl called… Naminé," he sniffed again. I felt the rage boil up in me. Having giant cerulean eyes look up at me, made it worse.

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

**Cloud's POV**

I sat up yawning. Yet again, another day, another gay. Roxas used to laugh at that.

I sighed, slowly untangling from my little cocoon known as my bed. Pulling a pair of black jeans with me I shuffled towards my ensuite. I ruffled my unruly spikes and rubbed sleep from my eyes. I stood in front of the mirror looking in horror at the dark rings under my eyes. I slid the mirror across and pulled out some foundation, gently rubbing it over the dark marks I put the container away. Pulling off my clothing I slipped into the jeans. After getting them to settle on my hips I finally realized. They were _Roxas_'_. Oh well_, I though as I shrugged. I shuffled back into my room and pulled up my one sleeved under shirt. I peeked at my left arm. Still here. Damn.

I pulled my vest over the shirt and did it up to just below my neck.

Pulling my door open, I stuck my foot outside just in time to trip the running Roxas who went head over heals.

"I love you too, bro, but you don't have to go head over heals in love for me," I said stepping over his lithe body. He looked up at me as I sauntered down the hall.

"Yeah? And I thought you were just a prick," He said, pushing off the floor. I gave him a one fingered salute as I started to descend the steps.

I could hear someone in the kitchen laughing. No doubt one of my fathers 'friends'. Wait backtrack. My father didn't come home with anyone, and he should still be sleeping.

I descended the last few steps, seeing a blonde in the kitchen made me sigh in relief. He turned around, the mullet crossed with a Mohawk put me at ease.

"CLOUDY-KINS!" It yelled, barreling at me. I sighed and stepped to the side, It crashing into the wall behind.

"Hey Demyx. When did you arrive?" I said. Demyx rubbed his butt.

"Cloudy, is that anyway to treat your favorite cousin??" He whined. _Favorite? Sheesh he was the only cousin insane enough to come within ten meters of Cid_, I thought as I pulled the lump off the floor.

"You're my only one. And you didn't answer me," I said. I picked my bag up off the floor before Demyx could step on it.

"What Question?" Demyx inquired. _And as bright as a goldfish._

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

**Leon's POV**

"Sod off Zell," I said as the blonde babbled on and on. I groaned internally as I looked at Aerith for help.

"Zell, what do you know about that new guy?" Aerith said softly. Zell's face lit up as he talked quicker and with excitement building. Sora groaned as he scoffed another hash brown.

"Zell, shut up," Sora snapped. He's been a bit bitchy since this morning when he told me about Kairi. Oh well.

A blonde blur ran past our table nearly knocking over Sora and my chairs. Shit it musta been hungry. Another blonde ran and stopped near our table spotting Sora.

"Sora, have you seen Demyx?" he said.

"No '_Hi Sora, how are you? Good? That's good, have you seen the thing?'_ or anything?" Sora said. I looked between the two.

"Sorry, Sor. Its gonna eat everything in its path if I don't find it. It's already tried to bite Mr. Anti-social," He said.

"Its okay Roxas, I think It's gone towards a both over that way," he said pointing towards the way that the blur ran. Roxas thanked him and ran towards the booth. I looked at my little brother.

"What was that? And what is the 'thing'?" I said in hushed tones to the twerp.

"He's a new guy, the thing is his cousin," Sora said back, smiling like he was the cat that ate the canary.

"Right?" I said in disbelief.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Flames (Equal) Tea

Reviews (equal) Love!


	4. Its a small world after all

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

Woot finally another chapter. Its extra long at the moment, don't expect another one soon.

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

**Cloud's POV**

"Fucking brats, Fucking fish brain… Fucking anorexic," I muttered pulling the pants up to slide the studded belt through the loops. Despite common 'knowledge' I am thinner then my brother. The two years younger then me brother. I grunted doing up the belt so the pants wouldn't slide down.

I closed the car up and walked towards the small café that my idiot brother and even stupider Cousin ran into. I pushed the door open for that happy-happy joy-joy tone to ring. I was almost tempted to reach up and rip it off, but then I'll have fish brains trying to bite me again. I sighed and walked over to Roxas waving, and was that Sora.

"CLOUDY!" The brunet yelled and proceeded to flying attack me. He jumped onto the table and jumped on me. I did the only thing that my mind would configure, nearly shriek like a girl and get glomped.

I heard someone stifle a laugh and Someone else jump on me.

"OH fuck, Guys? Your heavy," I said, trying to catch a breath under the weight. One hopped up, Sora stayed, snuggling into the junction between by neck and shoulder.

"BUT CLOUDY!!" His words were slightly muffled via shoulder. I sighed and pushed him off.

"I'm sorry Sora, But I thought I told you, Your not my type. You know I want someone to dominate me," I said flicking his nose, and standing up. Sora blushed and crossed his arms. I chuckled lightly. I walked past the table Sora had been seated to notice that the other brunet male was holding a napkin over his nose.

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

**Leon's POV**

I heard Aerith giggle as I finally took the napkin away, making sure to get all the blood.

"Hey Leon, he said he wants someone to dominate him," Aerith whispered in my ear. I groaned.

"Whatever," I said. She giggled even more.

"Of course Leon, of course."

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

**Sora's POV**

I giggled noticing that the 'lion' had been getting a slight nosebleed from Cloud and my display. _Blackmail, what a wonderful phrase!_ I thought, as I started to hum that old Lion King song.

Zell held his hand over his mouth before bursting into fits of giggles. Leon glared at all of us before standing up.

"Your all paying unless you want to walk. I'm leaving in two minutes," He said before stalking outside. We all scrabbled to throw money on the table and run after him.

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

**Roxas' POV**

Oh isn't life sweet? To find Sora's big brother is lusting after my 'baby' brother. Ha! acts like a baby most of the time so I can say that. I sneezed again. Damn allergies.

I quickly scouted the hall way checking my brother didn't hear me. He was getting even more paranoid as the days went on. Probably afraid I'd get hyperthermia again. I rolled my eyes at the thought.

I tissue was shoved in my face, I looked up at my father, he had a smirk plastered across his face. I went pale.

"I won't tell Cloudy about your sneezing if you don't tell him about the three beers last night," he said softly. I took the tissue and chuckled softly.

"Deal Dad," I said knocking our knuckles together. I blew my nose before my father pulled me into the bathroom. I finished wiping my nose holding the tissue over the sink. Dad pulled out a cigarette lighter quickly burning the evidence. I let go dropping the last of the burning tissue into the sink. He turned on the tap letting the ashes swirl around the basin.

"No-one is to know, young grasshopper," he said pushing me out into the hallway. He went towards his room. I saluted before going to my own room. I heard him laugh as I shut my door.

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

Three months later.

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

**Leon's POV**

I groaned. Sora bounded over to Riku and Cloud.

"Why does he have to wear freaking girl's pants?" I asked myself. Zack leaned against my car next to me. "And why does he have to look hot?"

Zack nearly chocked.

"YOU THINK YOUR BORHTER IS HOT?! That's sick, even for you man," he exclaimed. A pair of girls stared at us before passing.

"YEAH?! WELL FUCK YOU KAIRI!" I yelled at the red head. She did the ups to me before passing. "And dude! That's sick. I was talking about Blondie."

Zack raised an eyebrow before looking harder at Cloud.

"HOLY SHIT!!" He yelled. He jumped off the car and ran at Cloud.

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

**Cloud's POV**

"HOLY SHITT!!" was all I heard before a black blur tackled me. I hit the ground, being winded for the thing officially snuggling my chest.

"EH?" I struggled to say while struggling to breathe.

"You anorexic son of a bitch! How are you?! My god I haven't seen you in ages!! How long like ten years? You little squirt," it said rather incomprehensible. I opened my eyes to eye the person now sitting on my stomach.

"Zack?" it nodded. "HOLY SHIT!!" I sat up to hug him. It was kinda awkward since he was taller then me and sitting on my lap. "How the fuck are you?!"

"I asked you first shorty."

"Oh well I'm good Zack. Yourself?" I said as Zack hopped up. Zack helped me up.

"I'm okay. But holy fuck, you're here!" Zack said bouncing off me and pulling me up.

"Oh no! He's manhandling my baby!" Riku mock whined. He held his hands to his cheeks.

"Oh if you really want me to manhandle your baby," Zack said. I squeaked indignantly as I was picked up, by Zack, by the waist. Zack nuzzled the soft flesh of my shoulder before biting it.

"YATTA! NO!" I whined trying to push the black haired man off. Sora laughed. I could feel my cheeks going bright red.

"Do it again! Again!" Sora egged on. Leon hit his brother across the back of the head. Sora starting to whine in protest. Zack smirked before putting me down. I'm pretty sure he had something planned.

(AN: Woot, finally got another chapter done. Sorry its taken me so long I've had crap, lotsa crap happen in my life recently so yeah, I have a reason. OH YOUR GOD! REVIEW!)


	5. Kill him DED!

Sorry its taken so long to update. I've just finished school for the year so hopefully I'll update some more over the next 2 months!

Thanks for the support everyone! Hope it continues to get my ass in gear.

Disclaimer: Me no own!

Warnings: Stuff happens!!!

Kill him ded!

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

**Leon's POV**

I'm going to kill Zack… I'm going to kill him dead. Crush his head with a rock or Something. Have you ever gotten that 'Hey! I'm the third wheel in this yaknow… I'm gonna say gaysome' feeling? Well I have it now. Zack's carrying Cloud around on his back, after Zack so foolishly suggested going to the theme park for the day. All three of us. I had no choice, I got dragged along. I could almost cry. Actually… no, wouldn't work, I couldn't get out of the sleepover that way. I shuddered. I saw Zack stop out of the corner of my eye.

"What?" I turned around to face the panting man. I rolled my eyes as he smiled at me. I walked around offering my back for the blonde. "You Owe me."

"Yeah, Yeah," Zack said waving his hand as we walked up to his house. Cloud was on my back, snuggling into it, I noticed. This was insane, it was defiantly one of Zack's plans. He pulled the kitchen door open, before sticking his head inside. It was nearly Zack's curfew and his parents would have kittens if they saw us sneaking back in since we were in 'bed'. He slipped in motioning for me to follow. I slipped in after him, making sure not to wake the slumbering blonde on my back. "You know the way to my room?"

"The door under the stairs, I know," I said, watching him as he pulled some popcorn out of the cupboard. I sighed trekking into the hallway, freezing when I heard some creaking above our heads. I held my breath. I heard a door open and then another slam. Someone was in the bathroom upstairs. Sighing I opened the door and descended into the basement come bedroom. The movie we had turned on to mask our disappearance was coming to an end.

"nnn… W-where are we?" Cloud said softly from my back. So he was awake now.

"We're at Zack's. You feel asleep," I said briskly. I slowly let him down off my back as he rubbed his eyes, almost cutely. Of course Zack's over sized jumper didn't help.

"Aw, is bubby awake?" Zack cooed from the stairs. Several bags of popcorn balanced precariously in one hand and a couple of bottles of soda were stashed under his arm. Cloud pouted. Again, not helping.

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

Several Hours later.

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

**Leon's POV**

Zack is evil, Zack MUST die. He fell asleep pretty much once we got home. Cloud had energy from his little nap, and well, I'm an insomniac. No doubt about it. But one good thing about it, I got to learn more about blondie.

"Pets?"

"No, Roxas is allergic to dogs and cats. And he complains that he can't play with flounder," Cloud said, grimacing slightly. "You?"

"An Evil cat named Maleficent," I said. Damn cat had tried to kill me more times then I care to remember. "Mothers name?"

"I don't remember," He said briskly. Maybe not the subject I should have brought up. "You?" or maybe I should have.

"Edea," I said. "But I don't know if she really was my mother… Hobbies?"

He frowns slightly before replying, "Art, reading, writing and riding. You?"

"Fighting," I pause slightly. "Drawing and reading."

We sit there for abit, I yawn loudly when I'm pulled from relaxation.

"Sexuality?" I hear him say softly. That's when I smirk.

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

**Cloud's POV**

So he changes subject? He asked first. "Art, reading, writing and riding. You?"

"Fighting." How does that not surprise me. "Drawing and reading."

Okay, that surprised me. He doesn't look like someone who would do art. Maybe read hentai or some kinda of pornographic novel, but actually read? No way. I heard him yawn. Maybe I'm boring him. I blush slightly before opening my mouth, not even thinking about what I'm going to say next. Damnit Zack, why did you have to fall asleep?!?!

"Sexuality?" oh fuck. Good one strife, that's not going to make him uncomfort-able…, Okay, he's smirking. Whenever I see someone smirking about what I've just said, something is gonna happen. He turned towards me, still with what could be described as a grin from him. I blushed leaning away from him slightly. I felt his hand touch the outside of my thigh making me jump slightly. His other hand starting to pull towards my waist. I back up on the couch, him following me. I get trapped between him and the end of the couch slash wall. "I-I'm sorry, I-I d-didn't m-mean-"

He pushed his lips onto mine, his hips pinning mine to the couch. His hands roving my skin now, not caring for any barriers (aka MY CLOTHES!). I whimpered closing my eyes.

_Only God can save me now._

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

Epic!!! Okay, this had to be edited ^^;

I dunno if the face came up...

and remember review!­­­­


End file.
